Harrison Chase
Det. Harrison Chase or simply just Chase is a fictional character on General Hospital. Storylines Near the end of 2018, Chase begins a relationship with Wiley's biological mother Willow Tait, and the two became lovers in early 2019. Chase even starts to defend Willow from Shiloh who bores a striking resemblance to Nathan West and Dawn of Day. He was also on the case of Ryan Chamberlain who Chase captures him when Ava was present with Curtis. Chase and his partner Zoe arrests Shiloh after a warrant for his arrest is made. On August 9, Chase and Zoe arrest Shiloh again as well as his new accomplice Arthur Cabot who has been released from prison and was arrested for aiding and abetting Shiloh. On September 17, Chase takes his new enemy Cassandra Pierce into custody after Curtis Ashford and Laura Collins apprehended her at the Haunted Star made the calls the PCPD and the WSB after Shiloh was sent to prison. Relationships |-|Family= *Gregory Chase - Chase's father *Baby Finn - Chase's nephew or niece *Hamilton Finn - Chase's paternal-half brother |-|Friends= *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Peter August - Former criminal and current owner of the Invader tabloid *Franco Baldwin *Scott Baldwin - Former District Attorney *Keith Black - Trooper of the New York State Police *Shawn Butler *Drew Cain *Joseph Campbell - Former District Attorney *Charlotte Cassadine - Emma's friend *Spencer Cassadine *Amber Chua *Laura Collins - Current Mayor of Port Charles *Kevin Collins *Mike Corbin *Carly Corinthos *Michael Corinthos *Sonny Corinthos *Jessica Cruz - aka Green Lantern *Sarah Davis - Officer of the Port Charles Police Department *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Emma Drake - Robin's daughter and Anna's granddaughter *Felix DuBois *Dante Falconeri - Chase's former partner *Carol Ferris - aka Star Sapphire *Betsy Frank - Franco's adoptive mother *Barbara Gordon - aka Batgirl *James Horowitz *Maxie Jones *Sean Koehler - Officer of the Port Charles Police Department *Ric Lansing - Former District Attorney *Sam McCall *Jason Morgan *Ronald Pierce *Diana Prince - aka Wonder Woman *Monica Quartermaine *Kyle Rainer - Sergeant of the Port Charles Police Department *Dean Raines - Trooper of the New York State Police *Zoe Raleigh - Chase's new partner *Nina Reeves *Zane Salazar - Officer of the Port Charles Police Department *James Scorpio *Mac Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Myrtle Scorpio *Robert Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, former WSB agent, and current District Attorney *Robin Scorpio-Drake *Valerie Spencer *Janet Strickland *Paul Strickland - Lieutenant of the Port Charles Police Department *Willow Tait *Clyde Thompson *David Walters *Cameron Webber *Elizabeth Webber *Mary Wells - Current General Hospital Head Nurse *James West - Maxie's son *Britt Westbourne *Zatanna Zatara *Kara Zor-El - aka Supergirl |-|Enemies= *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh *Nelle Benson *Arthur Cabot - Shiloh's former accomplice *Michael Carson - Mary Pat's male counterpart *Valentin Cassadine *Ryan Chamberlain *Jim Harvey - (deceased) *Mary Pat Ingles *Daisy Kwan *Harmony Miller *Shawn Phillips *Cassandra Pierce *Cyrus Renault *Rupert Watson *Heather Webber Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Americans Category:Police detectives Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Characters created by Chris Van Etten Category:General Hospital characters Category:2010s Category:2020s